In the setting of department stores, the display of merchandise often becomes a critical concern. Some merchandise may sell more rapidly in one location of a store than in another location. The introduction of new products for sale also creates problems as to the proper manner for displaying these products. In many instances, the inability to properly display merchandise can determine the success or failure of the product being offered for sale. Ultimately, this can reflect on the profitability of the store offering this merchandise for sale.
In the past, merchandise has been offered for sale from racks, fixtures, hangers, shelves, pegboards, and the like. Fixtures are often permanently embedded into the store. Racks are often unmovable or, at least, difficult to rearrange. Throughout virtually all department stores, shelves remain as shelves throughout the life of the store, racks remain as racks throughout the life of the store, and very little flexibility interchangeability, or adaptability occurs.
Pegboards have been widely used throughout stores for the display of merchandise. In recent years, many devices have been manufactured that enhance the flexibility of pegboards. Every year produces many new innovations and new technology in pegboard design and technology. Unfortunately, the use of the pegboard precludes the other forms of display of merchandise. Signs must be hung separately from the pegboard or hung from unsightly hooks on the pegboard. Photographs or other objects are difficult to display using standard pegboard technology. Generally, pegboards have a visually hideous appearance in stores. As such, department stores are reluctant to have extensive pegboard displays.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is suitable for the receipt of pegboard hardware and accessories.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is easily movable from one wall to another within a store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display panel that can receive signs, photographs, or other flat objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display panel that can be uniformly manufactured and relatively easily installed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a display panel that is aesthetically attractive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.